The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park
The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park is the eighth film in the Eds Adventures series. Plot Billionaire and eccentric dinosaur enthusiast John Hammond (Richard Attenborough), CEO of InGen, has recently created Jurassic Park: a futuristic theme park populated with dinosaurs cloned from their DNA and taken from fossilized mosquitoes preserved in amber. The park is situated on Isla Nublar, an island 87 miles north-west of Costa Rica; for security purposes, the island is surrounded by fifty miles of electric fence, and to prevent uncontrollable breeding, the dinosaurs have had their chromosomes altered to make them all female. As an additional precaution the animals cannot produce lysine, the building block for protein in the body, thus requiring regular dietary supplements. After an incident in the park where a worker is fatally attacked by a Velociraptor, Hammond's investors and their lawyer Donald Gennaro (Martin Ferrero) request two experts sign-off on the island for the benefit of health and safety. Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill), paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern) along with Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum), a mathematician, Hammond's two grandchildren—Tim (Joseph Mazzello) and Lex Murphy (Ariana Richards), The Eds, Milo Thatch, Kida, The Atlantis: Lost Empire cast, Peter Pan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Troubadour, Zuko, and the 101 Dalamations—to Jurassic Park in order to convince Gennaro and the investors the park is safe. The group is sent into the park as part of a safari experience to observe most of the animals. Hammond, meanwhile, observes his guests along with Head Technician Ray Arnold (Samuel L. Jackson) and his game warden, Robert Muldoon (Bob Peck). However, the head computer programmers, Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight) and Doctor Blowhole, is in the employ of BioSyn, a corporate rival of InGen, and have been paid a substantial sum of money to steal fertilized dinosaur embryos. During his theft, Blowhole deactivates the park's security system, allowing him easy access to the embryo storage. However, he also deactivates the security fences so he can escape the compound. The rest of the group, who have been stranded in the park due to the system shutdown, are attacked by the Tyrannosaurus that escapes from its paddock, killing Gennaro and wounding Ian and Audrey. Grant, The Eds, Mickey, his pals, Peter Pan and Milo manage to escape with Tim, Lex and the Dalmations. Elsewhere, Nedry and Blowhole flee with the embryos, but the Jeep gets stuck during the escape. While trying to winch it out, Nedry encounters a Dilophosaurus that attacks and eventually kills him (while Blowhole escapes). The stolen embryos, hidden inside a shaving cream can, are lost to rainwater and mud that washes the can away. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security fences, Hammond recommends a total reboot of the park's systems. He, along with Sattler, Arnold, Muldoon, Malcolm and Audrey, shut down the park's system and retreat to the emergency bunker, from where Rourke heads to the maintenance compound to reboot the system. When he doesn't return, Muldoon, Kida, Dr. Sweet and Sattler head for the compound; on the way, they pass the Velociraptor paddock (whose fence wasn't shut off by Nedry but was affected by the park-wide shutdown) and discover they have escaped. At the same time, Grant, The Eds, Mickey and his pals, Peter Pan, Milo Thatch, The Dalmations and the children discover a nest full of hatched eggs, indicating the dinosaurs are breeding on their own. Milo theorizes this is due to using frog DNA to fill in gaps in the dinosaur DNA sequence, as some frogs are able to change their gender in a single-sex environment. As Muldoon, Sweet, Kida and Sattler proceed to the maintenance compound, Muldoon realizes they are being hunted by the raptors. The pair split up; Muldoon goes after the raptors, while Sattler, Kida and Sweet head for the maintenance shed. They manage to reactivate the park's systems (narrowly escaping a raptor hiding inside the shed, which has dismembered Rourke). Inadvertently at the same time, Tim, Lex, The Eds, The Dalmations, Milo, Mickey and his pals, Peter Pan and Grant climb the electrified fence out of the park's animal zone and Troubadour (the turtle from the sixth film) is nearly killed upon the reactivation of the electricity. Meanwhile, Muldoon is ambushed and killed by a raptor. Grant, The Eds, The Ed's companions and the kids head for the visitor's center; he leaves the kids and The Eds with their companions alone in the kitchen while he reunites with Sattler, Kida, Sweet and the others. The kids and The Eds find that the same two raptors have entered the center, but they are able to evade them, reuniting with Grant, Kida, Sweet, Vinny, Mole, Cookie, Wilhelmia Packard and Sattler. Tim is able to assist getting the park's security systems working from the control room. The Eds contact Hammond and tell him to call the mainland for rescue, but the two raptors find the group and attack. The group flees, only to be cornered in the entrance hall by the raptors, who prepare to strike. However, the T. rex breaks into the hall and attacks one of the raptors with its jaws, killing it. The second raptor charges the T. rex. Sattler, Grant, The Eds, their companions and the kids run for safety while the T. rex and raptor are fighting and are rescued by Malcolm, Audrey and Hammond, who have fled the emergency bunker in a Jeep. The Eds tell Hammond they will not endorse Jurassic Park, a decision with which Hammond agrees. Meanwhile, inside, the T. rex grabs the raptor in its jaws and then crushes and kills it. The group reaches the helipad, where they are evacuated from the island. As their helicopter flies across the ocean back to the mainland, Milo watches a flock of pelicans fly past, a reminder of the connection between birds and dinosaurs. Characters Atlantean Alliance *The Eds *Milo Thatch *Kida *Audrey *Vinny *Mole *Cookie *Dr. Sweet *Wilhelmia Packard *The 101 Dalmations *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Troubadour *Peter Pan *Ray Arnold (debut) *Grant (debut) *Sattler (debut) *Tim and Lex (debut) *Ian Malcom (debut) *John Hammond (debut) *Robert Muldoon (deceased) *Donald Gennaro (deceased coward) The Horde *Dennis Nedry (eliminated) *Dr. Blowhole (escaped, unknown fate) *Rourke (eaten by Raptors)